To Be A Hero Is To Commit Suicide
by The Darkenger
Summary: "Ms. Waller, I'm impressed with what you've shown us so far of these individuals, but what about these two remaining files? ...Mr. Hyde and Siren?" the board member let his curiosity be known, not wanting any info on this rag-tag team left unknown. "Those would be the other meta-humans, Lord Hadrian and Lady Fleur Potter-Black."
1. Mr Hyde and Siren

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Harry Potter or Suicide Squad. No Shit.

 **R &R - I will only continue writing if favorites/follow and reviews increase, letting me know others are enjoying. **

"Ms. Waller, I'm impressed with what you've shown us so far of these individuals, but what about these two remaining files? ...Mr. Hyde and Siren?" the chairman let his curiosity be known, not wanting any info of this rag-tag team left unknown. Mrs. Walls had a knack for keeping secrets and leaving surprises to be later revealed.

Without sparing a glance, the 'gangsta' head of Cadmus slid the files over to the board member. Really, she was getting to those next. She wouldn't have brought the folders filled with _highly classified_ material otherwise. What a moronic bitch of a man. Sure, the guy was being subtle with the demand but the inclusion of the info in her presentation was obvious. "Those would be Lord Hadrian Potter-Black and Lady Fleur Potter-Black, maiden name Delacour." Too bad the dimwit-admiral had clearance, she rather liked popping a cap or three into those that suffered from incompetency. "Also known as Mr. Hyde and Siren." She brought their pictures from FRPs up on the screen for the entire committee. "Not much is known of their background except that both disappeared from civilian-life on their eleventh birthdays and reappeared two years ago. Current age twenty-eight, Fleur was raised in France whose father is a high-ranking member in their government. Hadrian, twenty-six, was raised by his maternal aunt and her husband in Britain, both unimpressive and irrelevant. However, his father's family, the Potters, and his godfather's family, the Blacks, are both ancient and royal families of the British government that he inherited the heir-position of at seventeen. When these two resurfaced in America, the body count skyrocketed." Amanda Waller shuffled with the tablet until a video feed was brought up of an alleyway. "We later found footage proving Lord and Lady Potter-Black demonstrating skills that would make them beneficial additions to this 'rag-tag' team..." She veered her gaze to the screen as she began playing the video.

The committee was shocked at what they were showed. A young and unsuspecting couple - a tall and bespectacled man with a mess of disheveled, raven hair joined at the arm with a flawless and beautiful, pixie-blonde woman that had the graceful stride of Aphrodite herself - were walking down the narrow passage when a sketchy group of people held them at gunpoint with the obvious intent of mugging them and rapping the blonde. The admiral had a deep frown etched across his face as he was about to watch a blasphemous crime, when the husband sporadically and ruthlessly began ripping heads from shoulders and gouging eyes out of sockets with the temples of his glasses. The wife, with what could only be perceived as luring via attraction, shot each man in the head that stumbled toward her with a milky-haze enveloping their eyes. The hypnotic state could be remarkably compared to an extreme case of cataracts. The confrontation lasted no longer than a few minutes and as the woman executed each of her victims with deadly grace and finesse, the man was the exact opposite. One would think he was the walking dead, donning a crimson coat of dripping blood and gore. There was a finger wedged under one of the buttons for God's sake! The committee immediately gave their undivided attention to Waller as the couple exited the street camera's view.

"We have discovered that Hadrian has remarkable reflexes and strength when angered. However, as was seen in the video, an in-between from happily content to bloodthirsty rage is non-existent. On top of this, he has a masters in biochemistry, which is why we believe he gained the alias 'Mr. Hyde.' Unlike her husband, Fleur is much less... passionate. Ironic, because she seems to lure her victims by clouding their minds with a flare of seduction. The lab rats believe she is performing this ability through secreting a potent mating pheromone at a wide radius, thus urging them - without two braincells to rub together - to do anything to get closer to her. She uses this trance-like power to methodically incapacitate and kill her enemies. Likewise, we believe this is how she gained the alias 'Siren.'" Waller directed her intense gaze over the entire room to ensure that each soul would take heed. She delivered the warning with a stern tone, "DO NOT attempt attacking them alone or without proper equipment. They work together like a well-oiled, homicidal machine. As merciless and methodical Fleur is, Hadrian is practically a mad scientist - volatile and highly innovative. He could walk into dollar general and blow up the entire block before you even finished taking a piss. All the while she just killed your entire team and you're next." The powerful woman ended her presentation with these parting words and powered off the screen to let the dunderheads know she was finished and accepting questions or post-thoughts on the individuals.

Of course the chairman was the first to speak. "Ma'am, if these potential assets are likely to be as beneficial as you've preached, why haven't they been collected and injected with the nano-tech like the others?" The question was layered with a condescending tone. Pompous shit.

Ah, there it was. She knew someone had to voice the question. He might as well have been in elementary school raising his hand to be called on. She took a deep breath and wrung her hands together before explaining the diplomatic ass-hat of a disturbance in her orchestrations. "As I informed you all earlier of Hadrian's ancestry, the royal lines he inherited gives both Lord and Lady Potter-Black full immunity in the States. We still haven't gotten around this problem in order to use full-force in the capture of both..."

"I'll see it done immediately on account of the current threat. I would advise you to collect the new assets swiftly and without attention being drawn, but with the way things are lookin'... I say fuck it," the chairman shrugged his shoulders. No shits given. Amanda Waller is rarely surprised and his reply had certainly accomplished that feat.

Well, perhaps she was wrong about the man. Looks like the dim-wit was, in actuality, the wit among the dim. A second-in-command with these blending-in skills would be quite handy. Sending out the command to retrieve the new additions with the mission: amber, the fierce woman strode out the office.


	2. The Half-blood and Creature with a Dog

**Reviews are more than welcome as the next chapter will be important to set up a heavy plot throughout the story. Helps with ideas. I'll probably tweak this chapter later in the day. So comments and speculations would help in general. Not entirely happy with the** **dialogue or Hadrian's personality, but we haven't yet seen how he acts around people that aren't a loved one. ...Fuck it. Review.**

The Half-blood and Creature With a Dog

 **Thursday: 5 August: Cruxon City: Potter-Black Estate**

"Hadrian James! Stop mezing in zat lab and come eat at zee table wiz your wife and son. Now," the veela's tone gave no room for the ex-wizard, now meta-human, to argue. Her husband stumbled into the dining hall, tossing the lab coat and goggles over the door to his biochem lab.

After fleeing England, the family of three ventured into America where an uninhabited estate of the Delacours was waiting for them. Surprising the parents, since Fleur's family never even visited the states when she was a child. As for the mansion within the estate; although magic no longer existed, without lifting a finger to clean - the monstrous home still hadn't gained the slightest hint of dust to this day. Much to Lord and Lady Potter-Black's chagrin, that was apparently the limit to the estate's once powerful wards and ability to restock the kitchen and maintain the grounds. They could live with it though; they would've bought an apartment or something much easier to maintain instead of continuously cleaning the various rooms. Otherwise they'd never escape the year-round spring cleaning. No longer did either have magic at their disposal to render muggle chores redundant.

"You are lucky the distillation just finished, dear. Undertaking chemical reactions isn't a game that one can just pause," he chided his blonde wife. "By the way, do we have a new job?" he asked as he plopped next to his three-year-old son, tickling the werewolf cub's little feet and procuring spills of laughter. A smile full of fatherly love grew as he played with their teal-haired toddler. Hadrian couldn't be happier that Teddy Potter-Black's hair remained such an unnatural shade. It honored one of the most independent and strong-willed women he had ever met, Nymphadora Lupin, Theoden's birth-mother. His scarred hand came up to shuffle the blue locks when he caught sight of the scar on the back of Teddy's neck that matched those carved into his ribs and Fleur's chest. _Mutt._ Rage stormed within his bones to break free and exact the revenge he wasn't - and would never be - allowed. His wife's voice, the lovely distraction he would always be thankful for, tore his gaze from that single most hated word.

Seeing the somber look on Hadrian's face, Fleur left the stove and slipped her hands around her husbands chest. Oh how she loved that chest of his, more like hers really. They were married and she owned it along with the rest of him. Veela's were instinctually possessive of their mate and she proudly gave in to the urge. "Yes, zankfully," she purred into his ear like that of a predator while she began rubbing her hands across lithe muscle. She loved it when he was in daddy-mode, it being such a huge turn on for her and all. Unfortunately, there was still lunch that needed eaten so she toned it down before things got out of hand. Her adorable little cub needed to grow big and strong after all.

"Zee earnings from our last job 'ave almost diminished halfway after purchasing zee cars, repairing Sirius' bike, restocking on groceries, and getting more toddler zupplies for our son." Her veela preened with joy as she uttered those final words 'our son.' They were just making a name for themselves after two years and therefore couldn't claim of having near the number of clientele as the infamous Deadshot.

"Eet zeems simple enough and pays one mil. Some syndicate is 'aving trouble wiz a local street gang and wants 'ouse cleaned out by Monday. They go by 'The Cruxon Reapers' - 'ow original - and are located on the corner of First and Chester. Zree mil if done by Saturday!" The Potter-Black matriarch shuffled around the kitchen in her blue, silk robe and placed the lunch she had prepared in front of her two boys as she summarized the details of the newest contract. The blonde veela hopped up and down with excitement with her last revelation of acquiring even more money.

Hadrian found the attempt of planning for the contract entirely moot as his focus was captured by what his lovely wife's hopping was doing to her bouncing breasts. Neither was he about to entertain the thought of ending it, watching her lustful form as long as possible. But she soon ceased her excitement when noticing his gaze upon her chest and went to wrap the silk more tightly in order to cover up the scarred skin, only for him to instantly grab ahold of nimble wrists. The raven-haired man stood up with unwavering confidence and transferred all the loving thoughts he had for this amazing woman in the kiss that had her melting in his arms and tugging on his hair.

"Do not _ever -_ hide your body - that would put - even Aphrodite herself to shame - from me. Okay?" He kissed her between each break from her jawline leading to her chest. Where the word _Creature_ was scathingly etched into fare skin, Hadrian caressed with loving lips. Lady Fleur Potter-Black was and always would be flawless in his eyes - and a sexy lady at that.

Fleur granted only a nod avoiding the choked words she knew she would hear if she spoke. He gave a shit-eating grin. He understood.

"Good! Now as for the three mil... It's Thursday and the Greek fire I've been preparing might be finished tomorrow evening." Smirking as her excitement returned. "This should give us enough time to thoroughly case out the place and plan for when Saturday approaches. I already know what building you're speaking of and it's not too great in size... Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes to kill the outside guards and incinerate the place. Definitely doable. We'll need to put Teddy to bed as always before hand." Delicate hands instantly wrapped around his neck with an appreciative peck to his lips.

"Get zat Greek fire of yours done Mr. Hyde and I'll 'ave to return wiz a petite favor of my own. No?," she winked as she sashayed her hips to her own seat at the dining table. The brief show created quite the fantasy in the young man's head. He'll have to strap her down to the op-table later. "Maybe even get you a couple new test subjects, hmmm? You get so excited ripping the screams from their lungs! But we do tend to get a bit carried away sometimes so try to leave two or three alive, darling." Oh yeah. A month of torture certainly loosened a bolt or two in their heads, okay maybe four, but fuck it. At least something is rattling around up there. Ha-ha

"Then it is _most_ _definitely_ doable, my siren." When she mentioned him getting carried away, he scratched his ribs out of habit without guilt, skimming over the label inscribed into his own skin. _Half-blood._

The scars put aside, their locked away magic was the most significant result from being tortured and tested on with dark magic by the death eaters. It curiously affected each of them differently. In Harry's case it increased his reflexes and intuitiveness to unnatural levels along with his strength. However, it also made him prone to ruthless and bloodthirsty fits of irrational rage when in stressful situations. This usually resulted in numerous dead bodies littered across the floor, eyeless. Fleur and Teddy the only ones that could safely approach and calm him. But hey, if it kept his family protected and provided for - who was he to complain?

In Fleur's case, her half-creature heritage evolved to that of a full fledged veela with all the perks in the line of battle and in the bedroom. _Mental fist bump._ A mate being the exception, none could escape the allure that rendered its victims into blithering idiots.

And as for Teddy... besides during the full moon, his allowed him to undertake the carnivorous form of Moony Jr. at anytime without the slow and painful transformation of bones snapping and reshaping. The concerned father hated the moon's control over his pride and joy, giving the toddler no choice in the matter. "We should go scope out the gang after dinner."

* * *

 **Op-table = operation table (For those w/o common sense)**


	3. Mission: AMBER

**Saturday, 7 August: Cruxon City: Cruxon Reapers HQ**

"They'll be arriving at your destination in T-minus ten minutes. Remember Flag, no shots fired at the girl or your team will not be returning. We want to keep Mr. Potter-Black as calm as possible before going forward with AMBER," Waller's demand was relayed over his earpiece. The captain hated the authority and power that bitch flaunted. Everything about mission: AMBER was morally fucking wrong; he wanted no part in it. But like many others, she twisted his arm with blackmail until he was under her command. He was doing this - had to do this - for June.

"Alright team, suit up. Potter-Blacks arriving in nine minutes. Objective is to gain contact and transfer them to Belle Reeve. NO shots fired at the Mrs. This is a delivery and escort mission, boys." Checking he had the video on his person from Amanda Waller, the soldier stationed the squadron across the street from Reapes' head quarters. Base gained intel two days ago of Mr. Hyde and Siren's next contract. Instructions were to deliver the incentive, more fucking blackmail, pertaining to AMBER and gain custody of the meta-humans. Threat to criminal lives were to be ignored at lowest priority.

Captain Flag cringed at the sudden screams escaping the building's confines when it happened. A torrent of blistering, green flames exploded out every window from the second and third floors. They immediately closed in on the burning structure. Despite the stench of burnt bodies, the espionage left Flag completely amazed. The emerald flames didn't give the slightest hint of dying down as they slithered over brick walls and encompassed all but the first floor. And then he saw them.

"Sem-circle around the entrance. The first floor will soon be up in flames and that will be their only exit. I'm taking point and McMahon's second in chain of command." The team were about to take action as gang members prepared to open fire at the approaching couple. This became moot as each gun am dropped his gun and hypnotically started to stumble towards Siren, eyes glazed over. She toyed with them, shooting a few in the head while others dropped with a bullet to the knee. "Distance from the Mrs. at all times," Flag commanded over radio.

He just watched as she kept having fun, you could see the sadistic effect it was having on her, as she made the remaining two crawl towards her. _Holy shit this bitch is sick!_ She was laughing at the their pained whimpering from crawling on blown kneecaps. Then they too were dead as the raven-haired male shanked out their eyes. "Darrrrling," she cooed, "you weren't supposed to kill the-"

"We have company." Was the abrupt warning Rick Flag heard as Hadrian turned to meet his gaze.

Flag tossed the handheld across the gap between them. "Gotta delivery for you assholes _._ " He couldn't help it. _These two may even be worse than Harley and the Joker... Nah._

Looks of fear appeared on their faces as the video finished. "You took my little boy?" Fleur barely whispered the dreaded question. Guilt reared its ugly head and crawled through the captain's gut. He never thought in a million years that he'd have to blackmail someone with their own kid's life. _Waller you bitch._

"...Yes, but I can take you to him. That video briefed you on everything. We're here to escort you to Belle Reve where your son is and where you'll be given further instructions."

"You mean detained, imprisoned, captured... locked away," the man's emerald eyes narrowed vehemently. "What will happen to my son? The moment my feet hit the grounds of Belle Reve, Teddy better be in my arms. Anything less... I swear I'll kill every single bloody one of you!" One of the squad, Rogers, began stumbling towards Siren.

"Stop the bullshit, Lady! I really, really don't want to, but with the press of a button your son is dead. Let my soldier go and come with us quietly."

"Non! We will _ensure_ my baby is returned," Fleur countered the ultimatum. She only spoke in broken French when under high duress. As soon as Rogers neared them, Siren knocked him out and Hyde jabbed a syringe into his neck, injecting an unknown, red liquid.

"That was a poison of my own design, which only I have the antidote to. The effects will start showing in an hour so I would advise hurrying, Mr..."

"Captain Rick Flag." Rick couldn't believe these two doubled a hostage situation. "I'm afraid we can't allow negotiations, Mr Hyde. Give us the-"

"Fifty-five minutes, Captain... And your scientists won't able to purify a workable sample from his blood, analyze it via HPLC-Tandem Mass Spectrometry (that means identify with shiny machine), AND procure your own antidote before he dies. How long does it take to arrive at Belle Reve? Too long is my bet." He rested his arm around the blonde's shoulders and looked away disinterestedly. "I'm certainly not providing a sample out of good conscience. All in all, that would take you about two... maybe three hours."

Grinding his teeth, the captain barked out the orders, "Alright, load up team! Arrival at checkpoint in 20 min. Seems we have two lives on the line now. And someone grab Rogers for fucks sake." Switching over to radio at base, "To whomever has the boy back at the hole, have him ready for his parents' arrival or else all kinds of shit is going to hit the fan."

Lieutenant Thalia McMahon sat beside him as they strapped themselves in the carrier. "Sir, did Waller really kidnap a kid and inject him with nano-tech?" She asked with disgust. "I never would've agreed if I had known what mission: AMBER really was. I _didn't_ sign up for killing children, Flag."

Flag pinched the bridge of his nose, tired of this fucked up mess of a mission. "...Neither did I, McMahon."

* * *

 **Saturday, 7 August: Belle Reve: Midnight**

As they arrived in the prison's loading bay and left the carrier, "Mama! Papa!" came the exasperated cries of a toddler in need of his parents. McMahon was barely able to hold off on the sharp intake of air when she noticed the boy's striking, golden-amber eyes. They were beautiful. _So that's why the mission was named AMBER..._ A blue blur padded past her along with the rest of the squadron and collided into Fleur Potter-Black, knocking the mother and son to the ground.

"Oh, so you're picking favorites now Teddy? Am I only second place?" kneeling down Potter-Black chided his son with a fake pout on his lips. This domestic act took place in the midst of the security detail that had now surrounded the family of three, baffling the prison guards.

"Of course not, papa."

"Ah! Thank goodness! I was beginning to think tha-"

"You're third!" came the upbeat response from the blue-haired bundle in the Siren's arms, bringing a deflated sigh from his dad and loosening a few chuckles from the guards.

"Cheeky bugger," Hyde deadpanned, followed by him scooping the werewolf from his wife's arms and spinning said cub around mercilessly in recompense. The resulting squeals of laughter faded as he was deposited in his mother's crushing hug before being repositioned on her hip. "And pray tell who az taken zecond place, beating your dear ol dad?"

"Auntie Harley!"

As the guards began ushering them through the halls of Belle Reve, Fleur began interrogating her son on this unknown person and his well-being. "Who is this 'Auntie Harley', Theoden Remus? And have they been treating you well? Does your neck hurt? Did they scare you?" question after question rocketed after the other without pause for breath. She was not about to let anymore harm come to her baby by these bastards. But before she could get an answer, a stab of pain was felt on her neck.

"You're son was never in any danger. He was just needed to lure both of you here so we could inject you with a nano-tech explosive. Which, by the way, has now been done," McMahon placated the mother's worries. "If anything, your son was the one doing the harming when he nearly ripped off a guard's arm. It was barely hanging on by the tendon when we yanked him off."

Fleur beamed with pride. "Did mommy's big, bad wolf bite the bad man's arm off?" she cooed.

McMahon smiled at the devil spawn adorably puffing out his chest with bravado at the attention he was given. "Yeah! Then I ran to Auntie Harley's room where she didn't let any bad men get me. Said she'd beat them up if they did. She even petted Moony too!" This gained a few nervous looks from the detail now leading them into a large holding cell with three beds. Hyde had remained quiet throughout the entire affair. It was unnerving how docile he acted around his child.

"What a coincidence, Captain," Hyde chuckled with a sarcastic tone, "the poison was also a bluff. Just water with a few fickle drops of red food-dye." _Ah. There it was. Sarcastic ass._

"You'll be debriefed in the morning. Get some sleep. You'll need it," Flag clipped back leaving no room for a response as he slammed and locked the cell door.

"Was that really just water, Hadrian?" Fleur acquiescence once they were alone. Her tone drenched in doubt as she knew her husband better than to leave a threat to his son unpunished. Since they arrived at this prison, he had behaved abnormally civil to their blackmail and man-handling.

"Fuck no," the Potter-Black lord snorted humorously at the question. His wife knew him oh so well. "But it will kill him within a month. By then they won't be able to prove his death was dealt by my hand." Fleur nodded approvingly, content that justice (read: vengeance) was dealt. Hadrian ripped each of their bolted beds from the floor and scooted them next to each other; Teddy's in the middle with theirs surrounding.

Ready to put the night behind them, the mad scientist leaned back on the mattress closest to the cell's entrance. Toxic, green eyes fixated on its steel frame - Hadrian wasn't about to grant their captives the element of surprise. After getting settled in a comfortable position, Hadrian felt his eyes drooping for much wanted sleep- Only to receive a harsh slap to the back of the head.

 _Does she really have a problem with me brewing up a tidbit of retribution? With a pinch of death happily thrown in, of course._ "Watch that crass tongue of yours around Teddy, mister _._ " _...Of course not. Fuck, I love her!_

 ** _For clarification, McMahon is the significant OC._**


	4. Auntie Harley

"Hey Wolfy'!" The enthusiastic greeting perked the married couple's ears as they entered the courtyard littered with military personnel, equipment, and carriers/aircrafts. A blonde wearing a skimpy and revealing outfit crouched down to eye level with their son. All eyes of men - and some women - locked on the woman's voluptuous ass. "Is that mutilated flesh on your breath?" Pig tails swayed as she took a big whiff. "It smells heavenly!"

Hadrian and Fleur didn't know what to make of her. Hadrian grabbed Fleur's hand, giving her reassurance to trust their cub's judgement of character and restraining her from outright killing the stranger in such close proximity to Teddy. Fleur took the first step. "Teddy, 'oney, care to introduce us to your new friend?"

The blue-haired boy exasperated with praise, "This is Auntie Harley! She's the one that protected me from the bad men." Adorable toddler arms wiggled in above his head with wanton. The villainess gleefully accepted the request to be held as she hoisted him onto her hip.

Auntie Harley immediately gushed at the toddler snuggling into her arms. "Fact: you are the cutest boy I've yet to lay eyes on, Wolfy! The voices are in complete agreement there. Next time I see muh puddin, Mr. J is gonna get himself an ear full. To have a little Harley runnin' around the neighbor-"

"Ahem." Hadrian wanted to know the name of the woman whom was holding his cub.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that doll! I've been lonely while locked up in this joint. I've become quite the rambler." A pale, dainty hand reached out to shake each of theirs. "Pleasure to meet ya acquaintances Lord and Lady Potter-Black. I'm Harley." Then stage whispered, "Better soon be Mrs. Joker though!" The unhinged remark was daily heard by both parents. She must have a bolt rattling around upstairs too. "Wolfy has already told plenty 'bout his badass parents. It's refreshing to get more royalty around here. My puddin' is the Clown Prince of Gotham, ya know!"

While shaking hands, "You may call me Fleur and zis iz my 'usband, Hadrian," the pixie-haired Siren recited the aristocratic greeting like the proper lady of a royal house that she was, "and language around Teddy." Fleur couldn't hold her reprimanding with the smirk spreading across full lips. "...Auntie 'Arley."

The fellow member of the psychotic blonde club burst in squeals of laughter.

"I hear ya birdie! I gots to practice for motherhood. Gonna have to put Mr. J in his place and get my own lil puddin to spoil." She inched towards Fleur as if to share a secret. "...keep our men on their toes and us women get what we want." Giving a few nudges to Fleur's arm.

"O! eet is such a relief to see anozer paving zee way for all us feminists." By this time the rest of the Belle Reve inmates congregated around the women to eavesdrop on their conversation. Deadshot and Diablo stood beside Hadrian with Croc, Boomerang, and Katana adjacent. "And your èpoux is prince, you say?"

"Uh... paving the way for... what exactly, sheila?" the drunken Australian questioned in a way that made his pink horse, which screamed pedophilia, look like Einstein. Hadrian glanced at the two blondes, then the imbecile, and finally at his own feet. Quickly relieving Harley of Teddy, he thanked every deity he knew when the two limbs took MANY steps back from no-man's-land. After many years of marriage, Hadrian learned. The lesson learned: Don't fuck with crazy blondes! It's a losing battle.

"To not be _pussies_ like you," Harley cackled at the stick-throwing-kangaroo that was now bowing to Fleur's allure. "and it's Harley, not sheeee-luh. Jeez! They don't sound anything alike!"

"Oui. Zey don't, Monsieur 'Orse Pedophile." Deadshot (aka Floyd Lawton) didn't even try muffling his blatant snorting at the crude insult. For the hit-man, this was better than beating the shit out of prison guards.

"AND YES INDEEDY, BIRDIE. Mr. J is prince of Gotham's underworld. Will you, Mad Lab and Wolfy please, please, PLEASE visit? Her pleading tone grew louder with each 'please' as she continued to persuade the meta-human. "Us ladies will have a girls night out!" Harley sing-songed. _I'm loving zis witty girl!_ Harley's sense of humor was right up her alley. An alley where they'd bond over splendid, bloody murder.

Hadrian's questioning face at his newly appointed nickname 'Mad Lab' was ignored.

"Oui, zat zounds fantastique! We're going to be zee best of friends! I just know eet... Auntie 'Arley," Fleur giggled while flicking her boy's little snout. He never got to meet Hermione, so she was glowing with the possibility of once again having a godmother for Teddy. The blue-haired toddler made a face, scrunching up his baby-fat cheeks. This enticed more cooing from the women, including Katana, which surprised the villains as they knew she'd rather slice all their throats. Except Fleur; already knowing the effect her cub had on people with his blue hair and golden-amber eyes. All attention was withdrawn from noticing Captain (aka George 'Digger' Harkness) Boomerang clambering back up to his feet and sneering at the blondes.

"So... I'm guessing that's your old lady? They drag you guys into this too?" The question was voiced in the utmost calm and polite manner Hadrian had ever heard. Guessing that 'Auntie' Harley and his wife were no longer the most popular girls in school, conversation was bound to start amongst the other inmates.

A bald man whom looked to be of Mexican-American ethnicity with a stature about three inches below his own stood to his left. He was quite the intimidating figure with skull-like designs tattooed across his face and orange-brown eyes that pleaded for atonement.

"...Yes. I'm Hadrian and my haughty wife there is Fleur. They blackmailed us with our son's life. Threatened to inject him with the same nano-tech we all now have if we didn't come quietly." Oddly, the outside heat skyrocketed to an unnatural degree after mentioning the threat to Teddy. For Hadrian though, uncontrollable rage began wildly pounding at his frame, attempting to crack open its skeleton prison. Fingernails drew blood from his palms to fight for control. "Don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind. I sometimes have a hard time controlling my temper... fuel for the fire i guess one could say, Mister..."

"Chato Santana. Or Diablo." The ungodly heat suddenly smothered itself. "And that's the most ironic shit I've heard in a long time, ese."

The noted irony raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Like you... I also have mis demonios to avoid. Maybe one day I'll share my tale, but I'm not done running. Not yet." A somber mood polluted the air around them. "I'm not that guy anymore. Never will be again, hopefully."

"Demonios? Not diablos?" The raven-haired man jested, attempting to lighten his fellow meta-human's mood.

"Nah, I'm the only Diablo. Got that shit copyrighted, homes." Both began chuckling. "Handsome kid by the way. He take more after you or the misses?"

A smirk of fondness donned his face. "Ah. I'd like to say me in terms of mischief. Now as far as temperament, definitely the misses. I'd hate it if he took after me in that respect. Hopefully both of us in intelligence, but only time will tell. Matters not to me. The little guy's perfect."

"Spoken like a true father."

"You have kids? It sounds like you speak from experience."

"Ehh," Came the cryptic reply. "They don't come around much these days." The two were interrupted from their conversation before Hadrian could further question the reason for Lazarus's off-put mood. _'Kids must not come for visitations, if that's even allowed._ '

Captain Rick Flag and Lieutenant Thalia McMahon marched through the soldiers encircling the inmates and halted when standing before them. After the 'inspirational pep-talk" as Floyd put it, via video chat with Amanda Waller, Flag had a chest dumped at each person's feet filled with their personal belongings. "Gather what you need for hostile territory and suit up. Dispatch is in twenty."

Hadrian was beyond surprised that he too was given a chest and beyond surprised to pull out things they could have only gotten ahold of if they raided his lab. Gathering the contents, he slipped on his dragon hide boots and jacket (two of the few items he and Fleur were able to salvage from the fallen magical world), black cargo pants, vials of various poisons and mixtures, and his glasses with detachable temples. Hadrian paused when he noticed the quizzical looks from a few soldiers as he slipped thirtieth vial into his jacket. ' _Where else should I store all my vials?'_ The article's insides were lined with various padded slots, allowing the fragile containers to be strapped down and impervious to damage.

' _HOT!'_ was the only wordFleur's mind could comprehend each time she got to check him filling out that jacket and those pants. ' _Those muscles and that ass. Mmm… Restraint girl! Remember, pleasure AFTER murder.'_ But she soon found herself in a similar state of shock as she changed into her own attire: dragon hide vest and tights, combat boots, hip and thigh holsters, and two pistols. Her vest was outfitted with numerous slots for additional magazines. Thankfully, her pixie-cut hair afforded her relief from fretting with stray strands getting in the way. As her husband's dragon hide garments were colored a dark forest-green, hers were a midnight-blue.

The vest pushed her breasts together giving her an ample bust. This allowed her to teasingly entice Hadrian with her chest throughout the entirety of a contract. Said husband always loved bending her over his desk as soon as they returned home, pounding what she wanted all along into her with abandon. She loved how her uniform made him oh so hot and flustered with her cleavage proudly displayed! However, as they would be working with others, she made sure to fully zip the vest to her neck. She didn't need the rapist of pink horses ogling her.

"Darling, who will look after Teddy?" Fleur questioned with worry. They would never risk their son in such dangerous conditions.

"My daughter will be babysitting the little guy," Floyd placated the mother's worry.


End file.
